


The Days

by willskissograham (awillsgrahamcracker)



Series: Time [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awillsgrahamcracker/pseuds/willskissograham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Rodney finally get what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Days

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own them.  
> Fic dump written July 2006

You slowly pull yourself from his bed. How long where you going to keep letting him do this to you? How much more could you endure? Your eyes search the room, looking for your clothes. They fall lightly on the small pile in the floor, his still lying there too. You step into your boxers and your pants. You pull your black t-shirt over you head, your eyes looking for your shoes. You grab them, carrying them with your hands. You peek your head out the side of the doors as they slid open. As you realize the coast is clear you make a break for it, almost slipping as your pants get caught under your bare feet. You make a swift turn around a corner and stop in front of your quarters. The doors slid open and you walk inside. You drop your shoes at the entrance and make your way over to the bed. You sit down, a thousand thoughts running through your mind.

Sure in the beginning you were just friends and there was nothing more to it than that, but not now. You never thought you would end up feeling like this. You wanted him, you needed him, and you…loved him. That was the first time you admitted it to yourself. You always said you just really cared about him but you knew you were lying to yourself. You loved him. Yet, he acted like the only time he needed you was at night.

“Stop being a girl, Rodney McKay.” You say out loud, as you push the tears back.

You take your pants off, dropping them next to the bed. You climb in under the covers and bury your head in your pillow. You weren’t going down there today. You couldn’t do it again. You had to try and regain yourself.  
The thought of them trying to make it one day without you actually scares you but what was the point? You weren’t completely yourself and even though you would never admit it to anyone you would probably do more bad than good. You had already been struggling as it was, trying to not let it show. You had done a pretty good job so far but you weren’t sure you could do it this time.

“McKay!” You hear his voice echo through the hallway.

You bury your head further in your pillow, silently cussing yourself that you didn’t lock the doors.

You hear the doors slid open. “McKay, Elisabeth is looking for you. We need you.” He says.

You groan. “I don’t feel good.”

“What’s wrong?”

You turn over and look at him. “Am I talking to myself here? Did you not just hear me say I don’t feel good?”

“We need your help with one of the puddle jumpers.”

“Have Zelenka do it.”

“McKay just get your ass up and come on. That’s an order.” He says, turning around and leaving the room.

You sit up, cussing him. You grab a black T-shirt and a pair of black pants, slipping them on. Great you think to yourself another day of lets pretend everything’s the same. You walk slowly towards the doors, disgust on your face, as they slid open. To your surprise he is standing there, leaning against the wall in front of you. He looks down at your feet.

“Forget your shoes?”  
“  
I didn’t want to wear them.”

“McKay, I’m not sure how safe…

“Look, Colonel, I have this huge blister on the side of my foot and when I wear my shoes it rubs it and then…

“Yeah, yeah OK. Lets go.”

He turns around and starts to walk towards the end of the corridor. 

“I am guessing we are going to need to stop by my lab to get a few things.” You reply dryly.

“No, we don’t. Everything is already in the jumper.”

You stop. “You knew what I needed and got it for me?” You laugh. “I highly doubt that.”

He stops and turns around to face you. “I’ve got everything you’ll need.”

You could’ve sworn you saw that familiar softness take over his face right before he turned back around. You feel a strange calm take you over. You pick up your steps, trying to stay up with him. 

“This floor is cold and my feet are frozen.” You say as you make your way.

“You should’ve worn shoes.” He chuckles walking into the Transporter.

“Look.” You lift up your foot.

“I don’t want to see that, McKay.”

“It’s just a blister. If this place wouldn’t fall apart without me then maybe I wouldn’t have to stand on my feet all day.”

The doors to the transporter slide open almost as fast as they had closed.

“What does that have to do with your blister?” He asks walking out of the Transporter.

“My shoes rub my feet and when I stand on them all day…

“Have you tried getting a pair that fits?”

“Oh that’s real funny.” You reply sarcastically, following him into the jumper bay.

“Over here.” He says making his way towards on of the decks on the far end.

“Of course it’s the one on the complete opposite side of the bay.” You mumble.

You notice the emptiness of the jumper bay. You thought at least Zelenka or perhaps even Elizabeth would be here by the way he made such a big deal out of this.

“OK, what do I need to magically fix?” You ask walking in the back of the jumper. 

He was sitting in one of the back seats, his chin rested neatly on his hand, starring at you.

“John?” You ask.

A large smile spreads across his face. His eyes lock tightly with yours and you smile back at him, both locked onto each other.

“Rodney, I…uh. Sit down.” He stammers.

You make your way to the seat next to him and look at him, you eyes searching his face for answers.

He grabs the back of his neck and squeezes it, letting out a deep breath. “You know I had gone over this a million times in my head this morning yet I can’t get the words out.”

You just stare at him, your eyes locked tightly with his.

He breaks the gaze and looks down at his feet. “You see one of the things they teach you in the military is how to keep yourself from getting attached. If you watch a friend die in combat you are supposed to move on because there was nothing you could’ve done. You tend to build up a slight barrier from the fear of loosing someone.”  
He lifts his head up, locking his eyes back with yours. “Someone you care very deeply for.”

You stare at him, you heart pounding in your chest. “John, I thought…

“Rodney, I know what you thought and all I can say is I’m sorry. I didn’t know what else to do. I guess I thought if I tried to act like it never happened then it would be better for the both of us.” He pauses, letting out a small chuckle. “Then when I woke up this morning and heard the loud snoring coming from your side of the bed…

You cut him off. “Hey if this is your idea of flattery you need to take a few lessons.”

He laughs again. “I thought about how much it would hurt me if I woke up one morning and I didn’t hear that sound.”

An innocent smile creeps across your face. “I never thought someone would like my snoring.” You chuckle.

His tone softens. “Rodney, I love you…r snoring.”

He leans into you and presses his lips to yours. You return the kiss with as much passion as he was giving you. You run your fingers run through his dark hair, the soft pieces caressing your skin. He pulls back gently, smiling at you. 

“I’m sorry.” He replies, his voice soft.

“Don’t be.” You reply, leaning back in for another kiss.

You pull back, your eyes still tracing his face. You had been waiting, praying for this moment, and now that it was here you could hardly believe it. For the first time in months you feel whole again. You try desperately to hide the schoolboy look from your face but you know it's no use. 

You look around the jumper. “I know I’m stating the obvious but the whole jumper story, was just a way to get me out here?”

“Worked didn’t it?”

“It’s not like you left me a choice. It was an order.” You laugh. “Why didn’t you just tell me in my quarters?”

He shrugs his shoulders lightly. “I guess because flying is when I feel the most secure.”

You offer him a gentle smile, knowing this wasn’t easy for him. 

“Hey you don’t suppose if I thought about a bottle of lube the…

“Yes because I am sure the Ancients used KY Jelly like it was WD40.” You reply sarcastically.

He laughs. “Yeah I didn’t think so.”

You can’t help but laugh at him. “Such boyish charm.” You reply, shaking your head.

“Why thank you.” He replies sticking his chest out some.

“So, now what?” You ask.

He leans into your face, his lips almost on top of yours. “We see what the days bring.”


End file.
